Der Raum der Wünsche
by Snape126
Summary: Harry trifft sich nachts mit Cho im Raum der Wuensche, wo ihre sehnlichsten Wuensche in Erfuellung gehen. Oneshot HP & CC


Hallo das ist mein erster Versuch einer Fan Fiction.

Unterstuetzt wurde ich durch meine Beta Leserin BineBlack. Vielen Dank dir Bine, den ohne deine FF haette ich nicht den Mut gehabt diese Story zu schreiben. Und danke fuer die korrektur.

Alle Rechte an Harry Potter und deren Charakteren liegen bei JKR und den jeweiligen Verlagen. Mir gehoert nichts. Mit dieser FF verdiene ich auch kein Geld. Ich schreibe sie fuer mich und euch Leser. Bitte reviet, wenn euch die FF gefaellt und besonders auch dann wenn sie euch nicht gefaellt.

* * *

Schon von weitem sah Harry wie Cho in seine Richtung lief. Er konnte es sich nicht erklaeren, aber er spuerte es jedesmal wenn Cho in seiner Naehe war. Die letzten Schritte rannte sie auf ihn zu, so dass ihre langen schwarzen Haare hinter ihr herwirbelten. Mit einem Sprung landete sie in seinen Armen, die sie sofort umschlossen, waehrend er sie hungrig kuesste.

"Ich habe dich schon vermisst" fluesterte sie ihm ins Ohr nachdem sie sich kurzfristig von seinem Kuss geloest hatte.

"Ich dich auch" fluesterte er zurueck bevor er sie wieder mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss verstummen ließ. Waehrend er mit seiner Zunge sanft in ihren Mund oeffnete und danach mit der Zunge ihren Mund erkundete, lies er seine Hand ueber ihren Ruecken gleiten.

Unsanft wurde er von Ron in die Wirklichkeit zurueck geholt.

"Wann hoert ihr endlich auf? Wir muessen zum Unterricht! Die McGonnagal bringt uns um wenn wir zu spaet kommen."

Harry kuesste Cho ein weiteres Mal bevor er sich wiederstrebend von ihr loeste. Cho sah ihm verlangend in die Augen. Mit etwas rauher Stimme fluesterte er ihr zu.

"Mitternacht vor deinem Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich nehme den Tarnumhang mit."

"Ich werde da sein" fluesterte sie zurueck und ihre Augen leuchteten ihn freudig an. Harry verabschiedete sich mit einem sanften Kuss und rannte hinter Ron her, den er kurz vor dem Klassenraum erreichte.

"Na, endlich fertig geworden?" fragte er.

"Du bist doch nur sauer das du niemanden zum kuessen hast!" konterte Harry

"Ich? Niemals." Bevor Harry etwas entgegenen konnte hatte Ron die Tuer zum Klassenzimmer geoeffnet und sie beeilten sich auf ihre Plaetze zu kommen.

Waehrend der Stunde war Harry voellig abwesend und dachte die ganze Zeit an Cho. Drei Wochen waren sie nun schon zusammen und Harry konnte es sich gar nicht mehr vorstellen wie er frueher ohne Cho hatte leben koennen. Nach den Sommerferein hatte er sich endlich getraut sie nochmal um ein Date zu fragen und zu seiner groessten Erleichterung und Freude hatte sie ja gesagt.

Auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade hatte er sie dann zum zweiten Mal in seinem Leben gekuesst. Aber das war etwas voellig anderes als der erste Kuss. Er konnte es vor seinen Augen sehen wie sie sich laechelnd leicht vorgebeugt hatte und sanft seine Lippen gestreift hatte. Mit geschlossenen Augen spuerte er, wie sich ihre Lippen um seine schlossen. Sein ganzer Koerper schien dabei unter Strom zu stehen und er konnte das Zittern in seinen Beinen kaum unterdruecken. Als er seine Augen wieder geoeffnet hatte, sah er direkt in ihre dunkelbraun glaenzenden Augen. Ihre Augen schienen ihn anzuleuchten, bevor er schnell seine Lippen wieder auf ihre senkte.

"Mr. Potter!" Die Stimme seiner Lehrerin ließ ihn aufschrecken.

"Mr. Potter?"

"Ja Professor" antwortete er endlich, nachdem er endgueltig aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde.

"Wiederholen Sie bitte, was Mr. Thomas zu der Verwandlung von Voegeln gesagt hat?" Abgesehen davon das er schon die ganze Stunde nicht zugehoert hatte, bemerkte er, das eine Menge seines Blutes nicht in seinem Kopf war, sondern wesentlich tiefer.

"Es tut mir leid, Professor" sagte er und fuegte noch hinzu, "ich war etwas abgelenkt." Das war noch nicht einmal gelogen, allerdings bezweifelte er, das Professor McGonnagal die Art der Ablenkung gutheissen wuerde.

"Ich bin enttaeuscht von Ihnen. Kommen sie nach der Stunde zu mir damit wir uns ueber ihre Strafarbeit unterhalten koennen." Damit wandte sie sich wieder dem Unterricht zu und Harry versank wieder in seinen Gedanken.

"Wovon warst du abgelenkt?" fragte Hermine ihn nach dem Ende der Stunde.

"Aehm… von meinen Gedanken" sagte Harry schnell.

"Welchen Gedanken?" bohrte Ron nach.

"Cho" sagte Harry so leise, das Hermine dabei seine Worte vvon den Lippen ablesen musste. Dabei verfaerbte sich sein Gesicht leicht rot, besonders da er wieder an die Kuesse von Cho dachte. Verdammt, er musst an etwas anderes denken, an etwas langweiliges. Geschichte der Zauberei. Aber weiter als zur ersten Jahreszahl der Koboldaufstaende kam er nicht, bevor er wieder Chos Gesicht sah.

"Aber sie war doch gar nicht da im Unterricht" gab Ron von sich.

"Man muss nicht anwesend sein um jemanden abzulenken" fuhr Hermine dazwischen "ich denke mal das sich Harry an ein besonderes Ereignis mit Cho erinnert hat." Soweit das ueberhaupt noch moeglich war, wurde Harry im Gesicht noch roeter.

"Hah" rief Ron "du hast dir Cho nackt vorgestellt."

"Ron du bist ein Schwein" fiel ihm Hermine ins Wort "du kannst nur an so etwas denken. Harry hat bestimmt an etwas anderes gedacht, oder?" Dabei sah sie Harry drohend an.

"Natuerlich" beeilte er sich zu sagen, obwohl ihn der Gedanke an Cho ohne Kleider wieder erregte. "Ich habe an unseren ersten Kuss nach diesem Sommer gedacht" fuegte er hinzu als ihn Ron und Hermine immer noch ansahen. Dabei breitete sich wieder ein vertraeumtes Laecheln auf seinem Gesicht aus. Ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu sagen ging er direkt in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum.

Die Zeit an diesem Nachmittag lief fuer Harrys Geschmack eindeutig zu langsam. Staendig musste er an Cho denken und was er alles mit ihr heute Nacht machen wollte. Zwischendurch versuchte er seine Hausaufgaben zu machen, konnte sich allerdings kein bischen auf den Schrumpftrank von Snape konzentrieren. Lustlos warf er seine Hausaufgaben in seine Schultasche und setzte sich in einen Sessel vor dem Feuer des Gemeinschaftsraums.

Endlich war es halb zwoelf und alle anderen hatten den Gemeinschaftsraum schon zum schlafen verlassen. Harry murmelte Ron zu "ich komme auch gleich schlafen", bevor sich die Tuer zum Schlafraum der 6. Klaessler schloss. Statt aber ins Bett zu gehen, holte Harry seinen Tarnumhang aus der Tasche und verlies den menschenleeren Gemeinschaftsraum. Sicherheitshalber kontrollierte er noch auf der Karte des Rumtreibers, ob jemand durch das Schloss patrouillierte, aber er hatte Glueck. Snape war in seinem Buero und auch sonst waren die Gaenge menschenleer. Harry machte sich auf dem Weg zum Ravenclaw Gemeinschaftsraum und war viel zu schnell dort angelangt. Er lies sich auf der anderen Seite des Gemeinschaftsraumes auf dem Boden nieder und wartete auch Cho. Keine 5 Minuten spaeter oeffnete sich die Tuer des Ravenclaw Gemeinschaftsraums und Chos Haare erschienen, gefolgt von ihrem Kopf, der sich vorsichtig zu beiden Seiten des Ganges umsah. Da sie keine Gefahr erkennen konnte, schluepfte sie schnell aus dem Raum und schloss die Tuer hinter sich. Harry streckte seine Hand aus dem Umhang und winkte sie zu sich. Er begruesste sie mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss unter dem Tarnumhangund schlang seine Arme um sie. Er konnte spueren wie sich Cho dabei an ihn presste und ihn dabei ueber den Nacken streichelte. Ein leichtes Stoehen entrang sich seinem Mund als er seine Hand auf ihren wohlgeformten Po gleiten lies. Bevor er nicht mehr aufhoeren konnte, loeste er sich aus der Umarmung und zog sie hinter sich her.

"Wo gehen wir hin?" fluesterte sie.

"Lass dich ueberaschen" war das einzige was er als Antwort gab. Als sie im 7. Stock an dem Bild von Boris, dem Bekloppten vorbei gingen daemmert es Cho langsam.

"Wir gehen in den Raum der Wuensche"

"Genau, aber ich denke er wird etwas anders Aussehen, als letztes Jahr waehrend unseres DA Trainings" schmunzelte er. Als er mit Cho vor dem Raum entlang lief wuenschte er sich einen Raum in dem er mit Cho eine schoene Nacht verbringen konnte. Als er die Tuer geoeffnet hatte blieben beide vor Staunen in der Tuer stehen. Der Raum war mittelgross und mit einem dunkelrotem Teppich belegt. Ein schwaches Licht kam von einem Feuer, vor dem ein bequemes Sofa stand. Auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers stand ein grosses Himmelbett.

Harry zog Cho in den Raum und schloss hinter sich die Tuer. Genauso hatte er sich den Raum vorgestellt. Er nahm Cho in den Arm und trug sie dann zum Sofa vor dem Kamin.

"Ich habe dich so vermisst" sagte er zwischen zwei Kuessen. Er konnte gar nicht genug von ihr bekommen.

"Ich habe den ganzen Unterricht nur an dich gedacht"

"Wirklich?"

"Ja, ich habe sogar eine Strafarbeit von der McGonnagal bekommen"

Cho schenkte ihm dafuer ein Laecheln, was fuer alle Strafarbeiten der Welt entschaedigt haette.

"Woran hast du gedacht?"

"An unseren ersten Kuss nach den Sommerferien." Wieder breitete sich ueber Harrys Gesicht unaufhaltsam ein Laecheln aus.

"Ja der war wirklich sehr schoen! Etwa so?" Dabei zog sie seinen Kopf sanft in ihre Richtung bis sich ihre Lippen trafen. Harry schloss seine Augen und spuerte den sanften Druck von Chos Lippen. In seinem Magen fuehlte er das bekannte flattern und er schien wieder fast zu schweben. Mittlerweile waren Chos Lippen ueber den Rand seines Mundes bis zu seinem Hals gewandert. Jeder Kuss von ihr erzeugte in ihm einen warmen Schauer und als sie seinen empfindlichen Punkt getroffen hatte, breitete sich eine Gaensehaut ueber seiner Haut aus. Mit seiner einen Hand streichelte er ihr sanft ueber den Ruecken, waehrend die andere durch ihre schwarzen seidigen Haare fuhr.

Harry spuerte, wie zwei weiche Haende unter sein T-Shirt glitten und ueber seinen Bauch fuhren. Waehrend Harry mit seinen Haenden an ihrer Wirbelsaeule entlang streichelte ohne dabei den Kuss zu unterbrechen, fuhren Chos zarte Haende ueber den Bauch bis zu seiner Brust hoch. Ein angenehmes Prickel breitete sich ueberall in Harrys Koerper aus, wahrend er Cho auf dem Weg zu ihrm Nacken ueberall Kuesse auf der samtig weiche Haut hinterlies. Seine Haende glitten weiter nach unten, bis seine Haende ihren festen Po erreichten. Sanft zog er sie naeher an sich.

Waehrend dessen hatte ihm Cho sein T-Shirt ausgezogen. Ihre Augen wanderten bewundernd ueber seine Brust und die muskoloesen Oberarme, bevor sie selbst langsam sich ihr Top ueber den Kopf zog. Harry war von der Schoenheit ihres Koerpers ueberwaeltig und er fuehlte sich wie unter einem Ganzkoerperklammerfluch. Er brachte gerade noch die Worte "Du bist wunderschoen" heraus, bevor sich Cho (mit dem Ruecken zu ihm) auf seinen Schoss niederlies. Sie nahm seine Haende und fuehrt sie auf ihren Bauch. Dort begann sie seine Haende ueber ihren Koerper zu bewegen.

Harry gab sich ganz diesem Gefuehl hin und schloss seine Augen. Zwischendurch kuesst sich von ihrem Nacken und ihrer Schulter.

Cho fuehrte seine Hand Stueckchen fuer Stueckchen weiter nach oben, bis seine Haende scheinbar zufaellig ueber ihre Brust streichelten. Cho stoehnt leise auf und verstaerkt den Druck von Harrys Hand auf ihrer Brust.

Harry drehte Cho zu sich herum um kuesste sie leidenschaftlich, waehrend er ihren BH oeffnete. Waehrend seine Haende ihre Brueste streichelten und sanft ueber ihre harten rosigen Spitzen strich, hatte seine Zunge die Erkundung von Chos Mund und Zunge begonnen.

Zwischen zwei Kuessen blickte Harry auf ihren nackten Oberkoerper und seine Augen blitzten gefaehrlich auf.

"Du hast die schoensten Brueste die ich je gesehen haben"

Harry nahm sie in seine Arme und trug sie zum grossen Himmelbett. Dort legt er sie sanft ab und zog sich schnell seine Hose, Socken und Schuhe aus. Dann kniete er sich vor dem Bett hin und befreite Cho von ebenfalls von ihren Schuhe und Socken.

Langsam begann er ihre Fuesse und ihre Beine sanft entlang zu streicheln. Als er ihren Rock nach den Knien erreicht hatte, lies er eine Hand darunter fahren waehrend seine andere zu ihren Bruesten zurueck kehrte

Harry fuhr ueber ihren Oberschenkel bis er ihr Hoeschen erreicht hatte. Cho entfuhr ein weiteres Stohnen und sie zog Harrys Kof zu ihrem Mund. Waehrend sie sich wild kuessten, schaffte es Cho ihren Rock zu entfernen.

Harry wanderte mit seiner Zunge ueber ihren Hals und ihre Brust und umspielt mit seiner Zunge ihre Brustwarzen. Er hoerte wie ihr atemen schneller wurde als seine Hand ueber ihre Oberschenkel bis zu ihren Slip fuhr. Chos Haende krallen sich in Harrys Ruecken als Harry sie sanft zu streicheln begann. Bevor Harry daran denken konnte, auch ihren intimsten Bereich zu verwoehnen, schnappte sich Cho seine Hand und schob sie unter ihren Slip. Dort empfaengt ihn eine wohlige Waerme, die alle Hemmungen in ihm loeste. Er beeilte sich mit seinen Kuessen schnell tiefer zu kommen.

Waehrend dessen streichelt er mit seiner Hand ueber ihre Schamlippen und lies ab und zu seinen Finger in sie gleiten.

Waehrend er mit seiner Zunge ihre intimste Stelle erkundet fuhren seine Haende wieder ueber ihr Brueste. Kaum hatte seine Zunge ihren empfindlichsten Punkt gefunden, drueckte Cho ihn mit ihren Haenden zwischen ihren Schenkel. Harry konnte sich nicht mehr von ihrem feuchten Paradies fliehen, als ob er das jemals vorgehabt haette. Es war das schoenste was er je erlebt hatte und es erregte ihn, wie er Cho zum Wahnsinn bringen konnte. Er spuerte die Spannung die sich in ihr aufbaute bis sie mit einem Schrei auf das Bett zurueck fiel. Da sie ihn wieder losgelassen hatte, konnte Harry in ihr Gesicht blicken. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und ein Laecheln umspielte ihr Gesicht. Als sie die Augen oefnete schien das reinste Glueck aus ihren Augen.

"So jetzt bekommst du deine wohlverdiente Strafe" sagte sie mit einem fiesen Grinsen. Sie kuesste ihn auf seinen Mund, ueber seinen Oberkoerper bis zum Bauch und streicht ueber seine Boxershorts in der schon ein gewaltige Beule zu sehen war.

"Ist das nicht unangenehm fragte sie" mit einem unschuldigen laecheln und griff dabei mit ihrer Hand hinein.

"Nein das … ist …wunderbar" brachte Harry gerade noch heraus, da Cho begonnen hatte seine Maennlichkeit mit zuerst mit der Hand und dann mit ihrem Mund zu bearbeiten. Kurz bevor Harry sich nicht mehr kontrollieren konnte, stiess er sie sanft zurueck und drang mit einem Stoss in sie ein. Harry hoerte wie sich Chos Mund ein Schrei entrang, waehrend er langsam sich in ihr bewegte. Waehrend er seine Augen schloss und mit seinen Haenden ueber ihren Koerper fuhr, wurden seine Bewegungen immer schneller. Er hatte Chos Haare in seinem Gesicht und konnte ihren leichten Duft nach Jasmin riechen, bevvor er sich nicht mehr halten konnte und sich in ihr ergoss.

Fuer einen Moment schien es ihm als waere die Zeit stehen geblieben, bevor er seine Augen oeffnete und direkt in Chos Augen blickte. Sie strahlten mit ihrem laecheln um die Wette und Harry zog sich vvorsichtig aus ihr zurueck. Er sprach schnell einen Reinigungszauber und zog sie dann zu sich unter die Bettdecke.

"Das war der gluecklichste Augenblick in meinem Leben" hauchte ihm Cho zu. Und bevor er einschlief und sich eng an sie kuschelte sagte er "Fuer mich auch. Ich liebe dich Cho!"

* * *

Kommentar meiner Beta: Seufz!

So jetzt bitte unbedingt reviewen!


End file.
